bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fazzelo
__FORCETOC__ Letze Leerung 12.01.2009 Kapitel Aber bei den meisten Kapiteln ist das mit englischem (fast allen) und da das alle auf deutsch (nur) gemacht haben dachte ich das das eben so bleibt -.- engl. Bleachwiki Also ich bin in der Meinung das wir sowas wie eine Partnerschaft machen könnten oder sowas und außerdem wenn es Artikel gibt die es dort auch gibt, dass man sie auf sprachen auf der Sidebar dann zu finden ist. (und so einiges anderes). Ach ja und mit Scharlach hat sich zum Gegenteil herausgestellt. Ich bin eigentlich nur Krank weil ich Scharlach ansteckend bin, also bin Topfit und deswegen hab ich Zeit ohne Ende bis Freitag. Krankheit= Sry, hab Anzeichen für Scharlach und werde deswegen in den nächsten 10-15 Tagen nicht viel machen können. --Taicho Hitsugaya 09:38, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hey Fazzelo ich gerne dieses Bild für mein Artikel (noch im Labor) hochladen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher welche Lizenz ich für dieses Bild benötige. Könntest du mir bitte sagen welche Lizenz man braucht um das Bild hochzuladen. Danke im voraus!^^ ::Guuut^^ Danke! RE:Frage Gerne, aber ich hab noch ein paar Probleme mit dem Bild. Also nich enttäuscht sein XD Naja. sie ist fast fertig. Ich würde mal sagen 98% ^^ immer gerne ^^ Infobox Ich würde gerne das #switch bei der Charakterinfo einfügen, aber dafür müsste ich sie erst mal bearbeiten können ^^ Ich werds mal probieren. ^^ sorry, hab ich auch gerade erst gemerkt^^ Hey(Schlechte Nachricht) Hey Fazzelo unser Projekt wird nochmal verschoben, da mein (toller) Vater mir Computerverbot gegeben hat und ich dies jetzt heimlich schreibe(dauert ca. 1 Woche -.-) Mangafan 28 14:30, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sorry sry ich bin noch nicht lange in der wikipedia zuständig. Mein Kumpel macht meistens die Arbeit ich hab nur das wissen^^ kannst du mir sagen wie man so eine Tabelle denn macht ?also so mit bild alter Blutgruppe etc ? nochmals sry....es liegt nicht an dir sondern an mir ich hab nur das wissen und mein Freund ( szayelaapporo) macht so was für mich ich bin ein flop wennes um computersprache geht....^^ thx ich werd mein bestes geben ( versprich dir nicht zu viel davon^^) so ich gebs auf das klappt bei mir nicht...diese verfluchteTabelle.... ich will dir nicht auf die nerven gehen aba könntest du mir eine haargenaue anweisung sagen wie ich diese ....tabelle hinkrieg ich bin zu blöd dazu^^ nene ich habs schon gechet danke vielmals naja ich hab grad Mirokumaru gemachtda hab ich das vergessen außerdemm hat es schon ein anderer für mich gemacht trotzdem thx ich weiß ich bin ne null...tausend mal sry ich bin halt noch grün hinter den ohren^^aba ich hab sone box hijngekriegt und texte unter bilder^^ naja 18 und einhalb...ich komm aus nem dorf da ist nicht viel mit computer....das wär nett von dir denn ich mach VIELEEE Rechtschreibfehler ich weiß ich bau nur ...aba deswegen gleich pink ?das ist fies^^ sry aba was fange ich mit der seite an ?sry ich bin ne dorftrottel ich weiß ich kenn mich nicht computer aus Ichinose Maki Mein Bount Ja der Artikel sollte eig. fertig sein. Bei dem Bild wusste ich net also hab ich meinen lieblingsshinigami draufgelassen und das mit dem Mein Bount unter dem Inhaltsverzeichnis da hab ich kp wie ich das berichtigen soll, sry. Welche schulnote gibst du mir dafür ? guck bitte nochmal nach ich hatte schon längst vergangenheit,erscheinung , aussehen und besonderes gemacht ...guck bitte noch einmal nach ich habe al sowas gemacht Ne Frage 1. hast du meine Testseite schon gesehen ? 2. Wie erstellt man solche lolen sigs wie du oder SandallHatLuke ?? die sehen nämlich cool aus Kategorien Das einige Artikel nicht in die Kategorien passen ist mir auch schon auf gefallen wenn du mir eine liste der Artikel gibst werde ich mir was einfallen lassen. --Revan55 21:31, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hier sind meine Vorschläge: Reiatsu = Fähigkeiten weil Shinigami und die anderen Gruppen ihren spiritueller Druck kontrollieren können Reishi = Gegenstände weil ein einzelner Menschlicher Knochen auch ein Gegenstand ist Höllenschmetterling = Tiere Mod-Soul ist schwer ich tendiere zu eine Gegenstand und bei Währungen genauso bei Konpaku, Reiraku und Reiryoku weiss ich auch nichts. Was ist Reiryoku? --Revan55 21:59, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Deine Idee mit den Wichtige Begriffe ist auch gut aber darunter würden noch andre Artikel fallen. --Revan55 22:03, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mich morgen noch mal bei dir noch mal melden. --Revan55 22:07, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Was hältst du von Spirituelle Objekte? --Revan55 22:41, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es würde aber auf alles passen. --Revan55 22:52, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Für Shinigami ist Reishi sehr wohl greifbar. --Revan55 23:01, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes box I honestly don't know how to change that; I don't even know how to design skins or header images like you have here. I'm just using the default wikia "Brick" skin. Uberfuzzy would be the guy to talk to about stuff like this.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:47, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ^^ Ja ich weiß!! Aber mein Vater lässt mich halt nicht an Pc. Jetzt bin ich bei meiner Tante und ntze die Chance!!Mangafan 28 15:41, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ^^ omkich denke ich hab jetz alles verstanden ^^ 89.246.44.71 16:16, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich habe noch mal ein paar Bilder Hoch geladen ich hoffe du kannst sie gebrauchen es sind auch welche von Tōshirō dabei. --Revan55 23:00, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Unser Projekt Hey Fazzelo! ^^ Ähm... Soll ich unser Wikia schon als Projekt vorschlagen?? Weil ich muss jetzt nur noch 4 Folgen gucken und ich bin Fertig! P.S Welche Charakterboxen benutzten wir?? Die von hier??Mangafan 28 16:43, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hab ein neues Bild hochgeladen für das Zanpakuto von Mayuri. Ich fand persönlich das alte Bild nicht so gut da man nur den Griff und die 3 Klingen selber nicht sehen konnte. Wie findest du es: left|thumb --Icis Leibgarde 17:12, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hallo, ich wollte fragen ob ich vielleicht in den Artikel von Tite Kubo einpaar Bilder rein tun kann. ---- War das Bild von Hisagi nicht gut oder war das wegen den Links die ich bearbeitet hatte, dass meine Änderungen rückgänig gemacht wurden? Wenns wegen den Links war sorry ich dachte da hätte jemand Rukia im Eifer des Gefechts falsch geschrieben, kann ja mal vorkommen.--Icis Leibgarde 18:47, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) eine Frage Hallo. Ich kenne die Seite hier zwar schon länger,aber ich habe erst gestern beschlossen,mich anzumelden. Ich schaue erst seit ca. 4 Monaten Bleach und von daher wollte ich mir anfangs noch nicht anmaßen einen Artikel zu verfassen. Zudem bin ich noch nicht wirklich hinter das System der Artikelerstellung gestiegen. Nun meine Frage: Ist das ok,wenn ich für den Anfang mich auf die "Rechtschreibfehlersuche" begebe und die korrigiere? --Rukia91 09:49, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Veränderung der Charkatere Ich hab schon seit längerem die Überlegung gemacht einen Artikel "Veränderung der Charaktere" zu gestalten wo man die veränderung des Zeichenstyls im Manga sieht (ähnlich wie im OP-Wiki) also wie Ichigo in Kapitel 1 aussah und wie er heute in Kapitel 348 aussieht. Irgendwelche Einwände?--Icis Leibgarde 15:35, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Eigentlich ist die Kategorie ja schon ein Link zum Hauptartikel Veränderung der Charkatere, aber wenn man will kann man noch einen Link direkt im Aritkel erstellen aber nicht mehr heute ich mach gleich schluss und geh ins Bett. Morgen mach ich dann wieder weiter. Achja du hast ja gefragt ob ich was benötige. Nun halt einmal genügend die außer mir auch mitarbeiten da mir sicherlich mal was entfällt aber es werden sich schon sicherlich welche finden. Was ich aber wirklich such sind gute Bilder von Inoues Körper. Hab bisher nichts gutes im weiteren Verlauf (sprich in der Soul Souity Saga, gefunden da ich immer ja auch nach den anderen gesucht hab und die Kapitel halt nur oberflächlich absuchte. P.S. Sorry dass ich immer Inoue schreib, ich hab mir dass wohl irgendwie von Ichigo angewöhnt er spricht sie auch nur mit ihren Nachnamen an (der für mich auch irgendwie leichter zu merken ist).--Icis Leibgarde 22:04, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Können wir eigentlich alles einbringen. Die Kindheitsbilder setzen wir vor den "am Anfang" Bildern und man erkennnt dann halt noch besser eine richtige Entwicklung des Charaktes. Narben und Tattos sollten auch bei, denen die sie haben, ruhig aufgelistet werden. Also ich ich finde an der Idee nichts verkehrtes.--Icis Leibgarde 13:29, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke+Frage Hallo Danke dass du die Auflistung gemacht hast^^ Ich hab das nur mal im OPWiki geseh und fand das ganz praktisch. Und ich hab noch eine Frage: Kann man eine Vorschau so speichern, dass sie nur die Wiki-Benutzer sehen können??Z.B. wenn die Seite nicht volllständig ist und man sie erst später, oder man nächsten Tag fertig machen kann. Spooky starfish 20:15, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, vielen Dank^^ Spooky starfish 16:14, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) RE: Synchronsprecher Nein, die beiden sind noch nicht bekannt. Ich bin zwar schon mal auf dem Forum von Paninivideo, allerdings haben die beschlossen, keine Synchronsprecher mehr im Vorraus bekanntzugeben. Daher krieg ich deren Namen auch erst, wenn die jeweilige DVD erscheint (in diesem Fall vorrausichtlich April/Mai). Allerdings stehen die Chancen nicht einmal so schlecht, dass sie zumindest passable, wenn nicht sogar gute Sprecher kriegen, denn in dem Forum gab's ein Thema, in dem man Synchronsprecher für Bleach vorschlagen KONNTE und dort wurden auch die Namen Alexander Draeger (Itachi in Naruto) für Byakuya und Phillipp Brammer (Lorenor Zorro in One Piece) genannt. Das wären auch meine Favoriten gewesen. Das allein würde ja noch nichts aussagen, aber da auch andere dort vorgeschlagene Sprecher genommen wurden ( z. B. Rukias, Orihimes und Uryus SprecherInnen), ist eine solche Besetzung möglich. Sorry, wenn meine Ausführungen bei den Diskussionen immer zu lang werden, aber ich kann's nicht ändern, es wird halt immer so lang. MfG, 18:44, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hey Ich weiß das es nicht Thema dieses Wikia aber könntest BITTE deinen Artikel über L Lawliet machen weil dass auch mal vorans muss! P.S Ist der Artikel von der Negación OK?? oder unnötig?? Hab das Video mit Afgane geguckt ^^ ^^ ^^ (erst jetzt) scanlations Hallo Fazzelo.Sorry...ich wusste nicht,dass man das nicht posten darf. Dachte nur das wäre halt eine gute Quelle,damit sandalhatluke spoilers schreibt und Bilder hier updatet. --Rukia91 17:41, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neue Bilder Bild:Tobiume_shikai.jpg‎|Tobiume Bild:Zangetsu.png|Zangetsu Bild:Nejibana.jpg|Nejibana Wie findest du die neuen Bilder für die Zanpakuto im Shikai? Interesse an einem von ihnen als Ersatz für die aktuellen?--Icis Leibgarde 19:07, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Meinst du mit "momentanen Bild von Nejibana" das was ich gerade hochgeladen hab? Oder meinst du dass was schon vorher im Artikel war?--Icis Leibgarde 19:23, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ich hab zwar ein neues Bild aber dass ist nur etwas besser von der Qualität. Da war das in der anderen Pose besser find ich. Kannst ja aussuchen was dir besser gefällt. Achja wie du sicherlich bemerk hast konnte ich dafür ein nettes HQ Bild von Grimmjow finden.--Icis Leibgarde 19:53, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) 200px|left|thumb|mein Bild 200px|right|thumb|Das Bild was vorher da war Bilder Hallo Fazzelo.Wie ich so gehört bzw. gelesen habe,kann man auch Bilder durch die "Momentaufnahme" von Videos machen und sie hier hochladen.Muss ich dann irgendwelche Quellen angeben?Wie muss ich mir das genau vorstellen? Ich weiß schon,dass man dann einfach Print->Paint->Bearbeiten->Einfügen geht.Nur bin ich mir jetzt a) nicht ganz sicher wie ich das auf die richtige Pixelgröße schneide und b) ob ich die Quelle angeben muss,woher ich das Bild hab. Danke im vorraus und sorry für das dumme Fragen --Rukia91 15:36, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ^^ Hallo Fazzelo ist es nicht bald wieder Zeit den Artikel des Monats auszuwählen? P.S Könntest du bitte mal einen Artikel in Death Note wikia kontrollieren, kann dich dort nich erreichen. ^^ Sign hey, Fazzelo. könntest du mir, wenn zeit und lust hast (oder überflüssige energie :D), auch so ne coole signatur erstellen? wär echt cool^-^ wenn nicht, auch kein problem :D ich bin jung, hab viel zeit und bin geduldig xD Gruß Roscoee wow, cool^^ gut, dann nehm ich als schriftart golden pony und als farbe DeepSkyBlue2. vielen, fetten thanks^-^ Roscoee bor, sieht klasse aus! vielen dank und scharfes lob Spoiler Ja, kannst du machen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass schon Spoiler draußen sind und dachte, die kommen erst morgen. Bin heute sowieso krank, passt mir also ganz gut in den Kram. MfG, 15:14, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC)